


How Dare You

by squirrelmort



Series: RinReiGisa one-shots [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa lost his phone, which upsets Rin. And Rei doesn't like his boyfriends fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Dare You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xyliandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/gifts).



“How could you lose your phone?” Rin yelled. He was furious.

“I’m sorry,” Nagisa struggled to hold back his tears.

“God, Nagisa, you always do this sort of shit. Don’t you have pockets or a bag or something?” Rin was sick of this. Nagisa lost everything. Would it kill him to be more responsible? Best case scenario, his phone is broken with its parts scattered across the parking lot. Worst case, some ill-intentioned stranger now had access to Nagisa’s address, email, and god-knows-what-else he had stored on there. Bank numbers? Passwords? “Did you at least have it locked?”

“No…”

“Why the hell not?”

“It was slowing down my phone. And I always had it on me so it wasn’t like it was in danger.”

“Obviously you didn’t _always_ have it if you lost it.”

“I’m sorry.”

Rin took a breath. “I can’t deal with this right now.” And with that he left the room.

Nagisa sat on the bed alone. Without anybody there, he let his tears fall freely. His nails dug into his palms as he clenched his fists, concentrating on not scratching himself, not falling back into bad habits. At least the skin on his palm was thick; it wouldn’t show scars. No, he shouldn’t do that. Rei would be angry if he found out. No, not angry—disappointed. Sad, even. He couldn’t do that. He had already done enough to piss off his boyfriends. He was such a failure. He couldn’t do anything right.

Nagisa wasn’t sure how long he had been crying. He struggled to breathe, which only made his eyes wetter. His gasps were so loud he didn’t hear the footsteps until Rei opened the door. “Nagisa-kun, why didn’t you answer your phone?”

“I lost it,” Nagisa said, struggling not to sob.

“Nagisa-kun, are you ok?” Rei asked, walking around to see Nagisa’s face. Nagisa quickly wiped the tears from his face, for all the good it did him. He was sure his eyes were red and puffy from bawling like a fucking baby. “Darling, what’s wrong?”

“I lost my phone.”

“Ok…” Rei didn’t understand. “Have you talked to the company? We can get you a new one. How long have you had it? You probably have an upgrade coming up soon, anyway.” Rei sat next to Nagisa, wrapping an arm around him.

“Now someone else has all my information.” Nagisa used his sleeve to wipe his nose, trying not to get Rei’s shirt dirty.

“We’ll have it deactivated. It’s too late to deal with it today, but right after work tomorrow we’ll take care of it. Ok?”

“I’m a failure.”

“Nagisa-kun…”

“Rin agrees.”

“No, he doesn’t.”

“He yelled at me.”

Rei sucked in a breath. “He did _what?_ ”

Nagisa didn’t like that tone. “It’s fine. It’s my fault.”

“No, it’s not. Rin!” Rei went to yell out the door. “Get in here. Now.”

Nagisa rubbed his eyes. He didn’t have any clean water, but maybe if he wished hard enough the evidence of his crying would be less… evident. He was too exhausted and dehydrated from crying to make sense or sound eloquent. Not that he did either of those things regularly.

“What is it?” Rin asked when he entered.

“Why did you yell at Nagisa?” Rei kept his voice level.

“He lost his phone. He left it on top of his car.”

“And that’s a reason for yelling?”

“Rei-chan, it’s ok…”

“No, it’s not,” Rei snapped at Nagisa. Turning back to Rin, he repeated himself. “Losing a phone is a reason to yell?”

“I mean, it’s not just the phone. You know Nagisa. He does this sort of thing all the time.”

“Look at him.” Nagisa avoided meeting Rin’s gaze, but he couldn’t hide his tear stained face. And _of course_ that was the moment that he involuntarily gasped, his lungs tired of holding his breath steady when he needed more air.

“Nagisa, I’m sorry,” Rin apologized.

“No, Rin-chan. I fucked up. I’m not upset at you—”

“But I am.” Rei interrupted. “How dare you make Nagisa cry? How _fucking_ dare you?”

“Rei-chan!” Nagisa wasn’t sure what was more shocking—the fact that Rei dropped the “-kun” after his name, or the swear. He wasn’t sure Rei had ever used it before.

Rin took a step back. “Rei, I’m sorry.”

“You have no right to make Nagisa cry over a lost phone.”

“It’s not just the phone. Last week he—”

“I don’t care!” Rei advanced toward Rin. “People make mistakes. If you don’t like it, then what are you even doing here?”

“What?”

“You’ve known Nagisa-kun longer than I have. If you can’t accept his faults, why are you here?”

Nagisa and Rin blinked at each other. Neither had expected their other boyfriend to ever get so angry. “I love him?” Rin answered.

“Is that a question?” Rei took another step, so he was nearly touching Rin, staring him in the eye.

“No, I do. I love him. I love both of you.”

“Then act like it.” Rei finally backed off, moving to sit next to Nagisa and pull him into a hug. “You aren’t allowed to make Nagisa-kun cry.”

Rin stepped forward and kneeled in front of them.

“Nagisa, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“No, Rin-chan, it’s not your fault. I’m crying because I’m angry at myself.”

Rei spoke up. “Nagisa-kun, you aren’t allowed to make yourself cry either.”

“Um… what?” Nagisa couldn’t help but giggle as he questioned Rei. He noticed Rin biting his lip to stop himself from laughing.

“You heard me. Nobody is allowed to make Nagisa-kun cry. You don’t fuck with my boyfriends.” Rei adjusted his glasses.

Nagisa gasped. “Two f-bombs in one day? You must really care about this.”

“Damn straight.” Rei continued to straighten his glasses, trying to keep a straight face. But Nagisa and Rin couldn’t hold their laughter back, and soon Rei joined them. Rin crawled up onto the bed with them, and they collapsed into a pile of giggles.


End file.
